Forest Studies
by holmesintardisimpala
Summary: Little Destiel one-shot I wrote because history class is boring. High school AU, Dean and Cas are partners for their Mandarin course, and take some time to study.


**Hey! So I was supposed to be focusing on the American revolution, but instead this little Destiel one-shot came along... Oops ;) Hope you like :)**

* * *

Dean and Cas were alone in the classroom. They were supposed to be studying, but Cas was the only one translating the text for their Manderin course. Dean was leaning casually with folded arms against one of the desks, watching his partner's arm muscles expand and contract as he wrote. The characters were smooth and graceful, placed on the page by the perfect strokes of of long, pale fingers. Dean absently let his imagination run wild, thinking of all the ways those fingers could be doing better, more productive work. On him. Dean knew Cas was gay, and suspected he had the hots for Dean. In a split second, Dean made the decision to make this "study" period much more educational. For Cas of course, Dean knew what he was doing.

Cas was sitting on the edge of the chair, focusing on the new character they were learning: forest. He was trying to figure out exactly how to write it, when, suddenly, he felt Dean slide into the chair behind him, framing Cas with his thighs.

"Is that the new character?" Dean asked, placing his chin on the smaller teens shoulder.

"Uhmm... Uh, ye-yeah, i-it is," Cas stuttered. Dean had _never_ shown any intrest in studying before.

"Can you show me how to write it?"

"Uh, yeah," Cas nodded awkwardly. "Why-why don't yo-you get another, uh, chair?" He added quickly, his impossible crush on the Winchester making his dick twitch.

"But I like it here." Dean snuggled into Cas's back, wrapping an arm around his waiste the smaller teens eyes grew wide and his breath hitched. With a shaking hand he picked up the pen.

"We-well, first you, um, draw something that, uh, looks like a-a little, uhm, pi-pine tree" His voice trembled and his stomach was doing summer-saults as he demonstrated his words. Dean nodded into his shoulder, the hand around Cas's waiste drifting uncofortably close to the others hard-on. Cas cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"And then," he lifted the pen to complete the next stroke as he felt Dean's fingers unzip his fly.

"And then?" Dean's voice was deep as he pulled out Cas's dick. Cas gasped and shook his head. "Keep writing," Dean commanded gently, stroking him through the fabric of his underwear.

"And then an-an-another o-o-one," Dean pushed the underwear out of the waY, finally letting his fingers wrap around the thick length, already dripping pre-cum.

"Ummhmm?" Dean hummed questioningly. Cas's free hand was gripping the edge of the chair, knuckles white, as he tried to focus in the writing.

"And then, o-over t-t-top-p-p," Dean was pumping faster, Cas arched up, feeling Dean's erection through his jeans, press into his back.

"Yo-o-ou," Cas dropped the pen, gripping both sides of the chair so hard his hands hurt. He whined loudly, causing Dean to shove two fingers of his free hand into Cas's mouth. Instictively, Cas sucked, feeling Dean's mouth latch onto his neck. Of all the times he had dreamed of doing Dean, it had never been this erotic. Cas moaned against the fingers in his mouth as Dean's hand stroked him unrelentingly, pausing to slide a finger over the slit every so often.

"Come on babe," Cas, who was trying so hard to hold on, let go at the deep growl of Dean's voice, cumming onto his pants, Dean's hand and the underside of the desk. Dean's hand clamped over his mouth to muffle the screams.

Dean smiled into Cas's neck, trying to think of something witty to say. Before he could speak though, Cas reached back, unzipping the jeans and pushing everything out of the way to reach his cock. Dean gasped and bit Cas's neck. Cas grinned, knowing the other wouldn't last long, he tightened hi fist and pulled. It took less than twenty strokes for Dean to cum, groaning into the smaller teens shoulder. Dean's fist was still slowly stroking Cas, rding off both their orgasms. He laughed.

"Man, you are full of surprises," he giggled. Cas smiled and turned to kiss his study partner for the first time. The kiss was slow and romantic, until they eventually broke for air, Dean standing up to redo his pants.

"In all seriousness, how do you write that character?" He smiled. Cas grinned.

"Why don't I come over and teach you? I-if that's alright." Dean's eyes widened.

"Oh yes please, it is most definitlry alright." Dean grabbed Cas's hand, barely giving him time to grab the book and papers before pulling him out the door.

* * *

**So there we go. What did you guys think? I really don't really know how I got this from the revolution, but you know whatever :) Please review, and talk to you all soon!**


End file.
